


something substantial with me

by nui (cogito)



Series: you're gonna be with me [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: "the time kuroha sucked shintaros blood and haruka got pissed.jpg", M/M, Multi, Vampires, diabolik lovers au, just vampires, kuroha is his own warning tag, lots of vampires and bloodsucking coming from someone whos never played a dialovers game, thanks michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/nui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates this, and especially how weak at the knees he goes when one of the Kokonoses drinks his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something substantial with me

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on easter.
> 
> kuroshin/diabolik au for dia!! happy easter guys

A well aimed kick to the gut slams Shintaro reeling against the wall. Before he’s had time to recover, there is a boot heel right next to his head. Slowly, his eyes trail from the boot to the person staring down at him, a wide, twisted grin spread on his face as he takes his foot off the wall. _Fuck, not this asshole again_. Immediately, the other replaces the menacing presence of the boot with himself, straddling Shintaro’s lap as he places a kiss against Shintaro’s lips. His hands move to disrobe Shintaro of the tight collar restricting access to his neck. Shintaro’s hands fly up immediately, biting the invasive tongue entering into his mouth.

"Don’t-!"

The other drowns out his protests with another kiss, binding Shintaro’s hands together and pinning it forcefully above his head. Shintaro clamps his teeth, as if it would stop the other from kissing him so roughly. Kuroha reels back, spitting out the blood. Although Shintaro knew it would heal, the furious look on his eyes is enough satisfaction for now, even if his arms weren’t free. Kuroha’s kissing him again before long though, kisses forming a thin line down his jawline until Kuroha reaches his destination against Shintaro’s neck.

Snickering and hovering above his neck, the other teases out, “I thought you said something, cattle,” as he trails a finger down Shintaro’s chest against the thin material of shintaro’s tee. He stops as his hand fans out from the center, slowly forming a path as it swirls around Shintaro’s left breast. His nail teases Shintaro’s nipple, pinching and dragging his nail across, then back again.

Shintaro’s breath hitches, growing into shallower breaths when it returns to him.

"Just- get it over w-with, asshole—!"

A glistening fang dangles thinly above Shintaro’s neck. The former NEET bites his lip. “I never knew you were in such a hurry, is it because,  _ah_ , you want to feel good here?” His other hand wanders against Shintaro’s crotch, palming small circles against Shintaro’s verbal complaints and swears, growing louder as Kuroha makes contact with the hardening cock. The groan that escapes is unmistakeable, and Kuroha’s hand slides into Shintaro’s pants and underwear, his pumps quickening in pace as he secures his hand around Shintaro’s shaft. Shintaro arches his back, rolling his head as his audible groans fill the empty hall.

"G-god-! F-fuck..you—Ah—Don’t-! ngh-!"

He curses at Kuroha again, but the swear seems to go unnoticed as Kuroha sinks his fangs into fleshy skin, penetrating deep. Shintaro’s body burns with heat. His eyes squeeze shut as his mouth moans and mewls echo in sync to Kuroha’s sucking and licking. He barely feels Kuroha’s hand against his cock with all the heat, but his mind melts, unable to formulate sentences as his jaw goes slack from the pleasure. He hates this, and especially how weak at the knees he goes when one of the Kokonoses drinks his blood.

He can’t take it anymore. His entire body racks as if suffering a seizure, twisting and turning despite Kuroha’s attempts to keep him still. “Gh—!” An finally, Shintaro spills into Kuroha’s hands. The vampire seems satisfied, letting Shintaro’s pinned hands go free as he uses that hand to wipe his mouth. He grips Shintaro’s jersey again, yanking him upwards from the reclining position he had slid into.

"Yuck, sweet again," Kuroha blands, "Any more of that soda and your blood’s gonna be carbonated too."

Weakly, Shintaro grins out of defiance.

Out of no where, Kuroha shrieks. He jerks around to look for the assaulter, but his eye narro when he finds Haruka where he wasnt’ a moment ago. Haruka is holding a broom, the same one that the servants were sweepingt he halls with earlier.

"It’s time to switch, Kuroha."

"It’s fine if I just mess around with him a little, isn’t it, Haru-nii?" Kuroha replies, a fistful of Shintaro’s jersey still tightly wound in his hands, "I’m not trying to do anything else."

Haruka’s look of cold fury makes Kuroha shudder. When Haruka brandishes the weapon again, he flees. “Ok, ok, fine! I give! I give! I’m full anyways!”

Haruka lets out a sigh of relief, then turns to Shintaro still sprawled on the ground before offering a hand, “I’m sorry, he didn’t…?”

Shintaro shakes his head, taking Haruka’s hand gratefully as he’s pulled from the ground into Haruka’s arms. Haruka wraps his arms a little too tightly, too protectively around Shintaro’s waist, dangerously close to his hips. Despite the smile Shintaro feels pressed against his shoulders, Haruka’s cold body and the pressure against his back makes him shiver.

Against his ears, Haruka whispers darkly, “That’s good, I don’t think I could ever… forgive him… if he did anything to you.”


End file.
